It'll be fine, right?
by VampirePrincess86
Summary: "Stephanie?" Her doctor's voice was soft and caring. "Stephanie, do you understand what I'm telling you?" When she found out she couldn't have children, her world changed but she didn't realize how much.


**Hello, I wasn't satisfied how the show just left Stephanie's infertility alone after dropping it on us. So here is my take on what is going on with her. This takes place in season 3. PS- I do not own Fuller house or the characters. However, I'm making Jimmy a bit more mature and intelligent.**

* * *

A sharp pain in her lower abdomen woke Stephanie up instantly. She blinked her eyes several times attempting to clear her vision as another paid shot through. She thought to herself as she slowly removed Jimmy's arm from around her, careful to not wake him. However, her attempt failed.

"Stepho?" Jimmy asked as he slowly sat up to look at her sitting on the edge of the bed. "You okay?"

She took a deep breath as she felt another sharp pain. "Yeah, I'm okay, just going to get a cup of water." She waited until she felt him lay back down before she got up to head to the kitchen.

" _Stephanie?" Her doctor's voice was soft and caring. "Stephanie, do you understand what I'm telling you?"_

She opened the medicine cabinet, grabbed the bottle of pain killers and placed two pills in her mouth. She grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and drank the water felling the pills slowly make their way down her throat.

" _Endometriosis?" She asked as she attempted to hold back her tears._

She placed one hand on the counter in attempt to steady herself as she felt another pain.

" _How bad is it?"_

" _Luckily, we caught this during the first stages. We'll get through this. With treatment, you should be okay. However, I want you to understand some complications that come with this diagnosis."_

Stephanie felt herself being lifted off the ground as she took in Jimmy's scent. She felt him carrying her back down the stairs and being placed back on the bed. She opened her eyes to look at him as he placed a heating pad on her stomach. "Hey" She said as she grabbed his hand.

He stopped moving and looked at her. He placed a kiss on her forehead before getting into bed and pulled her close to him.

" _Infertility is one of them but the one I stress most is the possibly of ovarian cancer. Your chances are greater."_

* * *

Stephanie stood at the kitchen counter watching Jimmy fed Tommy. She smiled to herself thinking of how great of a father he would be. She took a sip of her coffee and continued to watch in silence as he flew the spoon like a jet into Tommy's mouth. A child, her child, their child, something she may never have and something she could never give him.

It was a little pass noon, he had let her sleep in. Jackson, Max, and Ramona were off at school, Kimmy was in a meeting with a possible client and DJ was at the clinic. Peace and quiet, something she rarely got to enjoy. As much as she loved being around her family, there were some days that it became a little too much. She had told Jimmy that she hadn't been feeling well over the past few months. But she didn't tell him the exact reason why.

She was diagnosed with endometriosis a few years ago just after she moved to London. It didn't bother her at the time when she found out that having children might not be an option for her. But after being around her nephews the idea of being a mother changed. Her symptoms hadn't changed since her diagnosis but over the past few months, she felt her body changing and things were getting worse. She had gotten used to hiding it but the more time she spends with Jimmy, the more he has learned to read her.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist pulling her focus back on what was happening in the room. Tommy was no longer in his highchair. She turned around to face Jimmy just in time for him to plant a kiss on her lips. "Relax, he is asleep in his crib." He picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter so he could be eye level with her. He kissed her again this time deeper with more passion. "So I was thinking about selling the RV."

"Why? I thought you loved that thing." She asked as she placed a hand on his chest over his heart.

He kept one hand on her waist and placed the on top of her's. "I do but the parking is sucks." He smiled as she laughed. Parking did suck plus, DJ was always complaining that it was an eyesore. "I was thinking of getting a place. You know, a place for us."

 _A place for us._ His words replayed in her head. "It would be nice to have some peace and quiet." Just as she finished the sentence, Tommy's cry was heard over the baby monitor. "So much for the quiet." She attempted to get off the counter but Jimmy motioned for her to stay as he went to tend to the now away baby. She got off the counter and reached for her phone. She had sent a message to her doctor's office when she woke up to see if they had any openings for her to go in. She checked her messages and saw they had responded. They wanted to see her tomorrow, perfect. She placed her phone down on the counter and took a deep breath. She felt the tears building up in her eyes as she placed her head in her hands. _Everything will be fine._ She thought to herself. It had to be.


End file.
